Your Song
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi have a surprise for their respective lovers.


A extremely happy Shuichi pushed his lover into the recording studio. The man sat down with a word next to his equally confused brother and stared confusedly at his and his brother's lovers. When asked on the way here what this was all about the only answer he got was:

"You'll see when we get there."

So it was here Yuki sat, trying not to get overly mad at his pink haired sweetheart. Although Shuichi did get carried away sometimes he knew how to reign it in a bit.

Unlike Ryuichi.

So while they set up in the booth Yuki spared a glance at his brother Tatsuha who was just happy to be in the studio with his lover and all time idol.

"Do you have any reason as to why we're here?"

Tatsuha shook his head and tried his best not to drool when Ryuichi bent down to pick up a headset. "None at all. Ryu-chan just dragged me here saying that he had a surprise for me."

Yuki shrugged and took out a cigerette. As he lit it and inhaled he noticed that Tohma was there.

"You got a clue as to why I'm here instead of writing the next 5 chapters to my book?"

Tohma just smirked. "You'll see. It is your anniversy soon isn't it?"

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with anything-"

Shuichi reached down and pressed a button on a cd player. Music filled the room and with it so did Ryuichi's voice.

"My gift is my song...and this one's for you." He sung as he stared at Tatsuha, who stopped elbowing his brother in the ribs when he heard his lover sing.

Yuki looked up at the two normally hyper men and wondered what this was all about but he quiet thinking when Shuichi started singing.

"And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but...now that it's done." He stared right into Yuki's golden eyes and smiled brightly.

"Hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind...that I put down in words." Ryuichi stared at Tatsuha as his serious singer mode kicked in. Tatsuha almost had a heart attack and leaned out of his seat, never taking his eyes off him.

"How wonderful life is...now you're in the world" They both sang softly.

Yuki stood up and looked around, noticing that Tohma was smirking. He saw that Hiro and Seguchi had come into the room and was watching the two famous singers singing a love song to their loved ones.

"I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of these versus well they, they got me quite cross." Shuichi smiled more softly at Yuki and walked foward to touch the glass. Yuki began walking foward as well.

"But the sun's been kind when I wrote this song." Shuichi sang as he ran hid fingers down the side of the glass lightly.

"It's for people like you that keep it turned on" Ryuichi finally spoke up. He blinked slowly and sent underlying messages to Tatsuha with his eyes. Tatsuha was practically falling off the chair, drooling. What could he say? Ryuichi was hot in rock star mode.

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do." Shuichi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He noticed that his two bandmates were there and they gave him a thumbs up. He grinned at them then looked back at Yuki, who had the smokey, sexy look in his eyes.

The same look he had whenever they were about to make love.

"You see I've forgotten if their green or their blue. Anyway the thing is...what I really mean." Ryuichi glanced down in what was supposed to be a shy way but the look he was sending Tatsuha as he glanced through them borderlined the same one Yuki was giving Shu. And it made Tatsuha fall off his chair and crawl towards the glass. To touch it. To touch him.

He had to touch Ryuichi.

Looking at his brother he saw that Yuki was thinking the same thing about Shu-chan.

"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." They both said at the same time to their respective boyfriends. Shuichi stared at his Yuki with longing, biting his lip in that sexy sweet way of his.

Yuki almost came in his pants.

Ryuichi was giving Tats the same look but with his mouth slightly open, giving him the more 'fuck me' look. He was panting against the glass, making it moist. He slid down to the floor and touched the glass where Tatsuha's hand had made contact. Their fingers curled into a fist as they leaned in more.

"And you can tell everybody that this is your song, it may be quite simple but..now that it's done." Yuki stared at Shuichi with a gleam in his eyes. He gave Shuichi a small smile that he had only gave one other person before. Shuichi beamed at him.

Hiro and Tohma looked at each other from across the room and smiled at each other. "Want to go out now?" Hiro mouthed to Tohma. Tohma looked around and nodded and together they left. Suguru had already vanished somewhere, because he was the youngest and had video games to play in his spare time.

Not that he would let anyone know that.

"And you can tell everybody...that this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done." Ryuichi pressed his upper body against the glass and shivered when it's cold glassy surface came into contact with his hot, slightly sweaty skin. Tatsuha saw this and swallowed audibly.

"I hope you don't mind. I pray you won't mind..that I put down in words...how wonderful life is now you're in the world." Tatsuha let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding andstood up shakily. Ryuichi looked up at him somewhat confused. Where was he going?

"Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..." Ryuichi sang this part softly as he walked over towards the door that seperated him from his lover in all things perverted. Tatsuha had beaten him there and was watching him slowly make his way to the door.

"How wonderful life is..." Yuki tore his head away from the sight of his brother practically humping the door to his beloved baka. Shuichi's eyes gleamed as he leaned away from the glass. "Now you're in the world!"

As the song ended Tatsuha practically ripped the door from it's hinges and tackled Ryuichi to the floor. Ryuichi just giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yuki and Shuichi met halfway and gave each other a mind blowing kiss. When they finally had to let up for air Yuki gasped and stared at Shuichi with a look akin to amazement on his face.

"Was this song for me? For us?" Yuki asked.

Two nods of the head. One from the floor, the other from his arms.

"Why did you write this song for us?" Tatsuha whispered softly, more to himself than to them. His idol answered him.

"Because we love you. Jeez." Ryuichi tossed his hair from in front of his eyes and gave a smirk at Shuichi. "And they call us bakas."

Shuichi laughed and snuggled in Yuki's arms. Yuki growled as the brat bit the tip of his ear.

"Shu-chan...let's go home."

"Wait. You didn't like my gift to you?"

Yuki snorted cutely. "I more than liked it. And the seductive moves you were giving me. That's why we need to GO HOME." Shuichi's eyes widened as Yuki pressed himself against the small man.

"Oohh."

Ryuichi just giggled and Tatsuha rolled his eyes as the two grabbed their things and literally ran out of the room. He gave a glance at Ryu and saw that the rock star mode was in full affect. He could feel his mouth starting to drool uncontrollably.

"Tatsuha?"

He swallowed. "Yes Ryu-chan?"

Ryu bucked his hips up softly and Tatsua resisted the urge to moan. Ryuichi saw this and gave one of his evil smirks.

"Oh you'll be moaning when I'm through with you Tats-honey."

Tatsuha could only grin as his head was pulled down for a breath stealing kiss.


End file.
